dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ramona Flowers vs Harley Quinn
Ramona Flowers vs Harley Quinn 'is GalactaK's thirty-seventh DBX, featuring ''Scott Pilgrim's Ramona Flowers and DC Comic's Harley Quinn '''Description Scott Pilgrim vs DC Comics! These two are well known, hammer wielding love interests of some of comic book's most famous characters! But which one will have nailed it and who will be hammered? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! FIGHT! Ramona was calmly walking down a street. It had been snowing and everywhere was closed, so she'd need to get to her flat as quickly as possible. She got a small bit further, when she heard the sound of screaming. She saw a figure go flying overhead, screaming several profanities and that he never learned how to read. Then, a shadowy person stepped out of a nearby alleyway. It was Harley Quinn. Harley Quinn: Well, get a load of you, sugar! Ramona Flowers: As if my day couldn't get any worse, I find Scott's gone missing and now this. Harley Quinn: Well whaddya gonna do about it? Ramona silently answered by getting out a hammer of her own to combat the one that Harley was currently brandishing. She swung it at Harley, who jumped back. Harley Quinn: Oh boy, this is gonna be fun! Ramona Flowers: I can imagine. Harley jumped up as Ramona readied her first shot. HERE WE GOOO! Both hammers clashed and a second blow was hurled at each other as the two women knocked their hammers against each other again and again. Harley punched Ramona, knocking her backwards, ran behind her and hit her with her hammer, throwing her in the way of a taxi. Ramona narrowly dodged the vehicle, turned around and smacked Harley in the face. She then followed up with a shot from the Titanium bat that threw Harley's hat off, revealing the blonde hair with red and blue undertones underneath. Harley, obviously angered by this, started firing a .357 revolver at Ramona, who used Subspace to make a hasty escape. Harley Quinn: Where'd she go? She soon found out, as Ramona appeared behind her, kicked her in the back and used her hammer on the same area. Harley dropped her gun, revved up a chainsaw and ran at Ramona, who casually sidestepped, putting her leg out in the hope that Harley would trip. However, Harley jumped and Ramona was forced to duck as it went overhead. Harley tried a couple more times, both of them being fruitless. Eventually, she gave up and threw it away, instead taking out a baseball bat and clouting Ramona round the head with it. Ramona countered with her own and both of them fought for a while, bat-on-bat. Soon, though, Harley gained the upper hand, kicking Ramona to get the bat out of her hand and hitting her on both sides of the head with it. Harley Quinn: Say good night! Ramona got up, hammer in hand and hit Harley in the face with it. She laid it calmly on the ground and ran at Harley, punching her in the gut. She then tried a few more punches and kicks, throwing Harley against a wall as she was beaten to a pulp. Ramona continued this combo for a while, ran back and got her hammer and countered a bat attack from Harley. Harley then got out her hammer as well. Ramona threw her hammer at Harley, hitting her in the chest as Ramona grabbed her hammer and kicked her in the same area. Harley Quinn: Hey! You hit me in the boob! Ramona Flowers: Just what one of my exes said when Scott did the same to them. Ramona hit Harley with her hammer a few more times, before using her titanium bat which Harley had dropped, to bludgeon Harley further, eventually hitting Harley in front of an ice cream truck, where she was run over. The owner laughed. Sweet Tooth: And another one on my hit-list boys and girls! Ramona was walking away from the scene, when she heard the noise of snow crunching. Harley Quinn got to her feet and ran at Ramona, who just got out her bat and hit Harley on the temple. She laid her on the roadside and watched as the same ice cream truck ran her over, this time fatally. Conclusion (Cue Ramona) This game's winner is: Ramona Flowers! Trivia * This is GalactaK's first battle to feature a Scott Pilgrim vs the World ''character. * This is GalactaK's second DBX where Sweet Tooth runs over the loser. The first was Winnie-The-Pooh vs Freddy Fazbear. '''Next Time' Versus22 gave me TN to this battle some time ago, so here we are ladies and gents. Jin Kisaragi vs Pit!Category:GalactaK Category:Hammer Themed DBX Fights Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Comic Books' themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Completed What-If DBXs Category:Completed DBX Fights